Gone
by volturixlover3100
Summary: Edward leaves. Alec, Jane, Heidi, and Felix come to Forks High School to take Bella back to Italy. Alec and Bella fall in love. What will happen? Sorry, bad at summary's. Read and review !
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_And I'll make you a promise in return," he said. "I promise that this will be the last time  
you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can  
go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I'd never existed."  
My knees must have started to shake, because the trees were suddenly wobbling. I could hear  
the blood pounding faster than normal behind my ears. His voice sounded farther away.  
He smiled gently. "Don't worry. You're human–your memory is no more than a sieve. Time  
heals all wounds for your kind."  
"And your memories?" I asked. It sounded like there was something stuck in my throat, like I  
was choking.  
"Well"–he hesitated for a short second–"I won't forget. But my kind… we're very easily  
distracted." He smiled; the smile was tranquil and it did not touch his eyes.  
He took a step away from me. "That's everything, I suppose. We won't bother you again."  
The plural caught my attention. That surprised me; I would have thought I was beyond  
noticing anything.  
"Alice isn't coming back," I realized. I don't know how he heard me–the words made no  
sound–but he seemed to understand.  
He shook his head slowly, always watching my face.  
"No. They're all gone. I stayed behind to tell you goodbye."  
"Alice is gone?" My voice was blank with disbelief.  
"She wanted to say goodbye, but I convinced her that a clean break would be better for you."  
I was dizzy; it was hard to concentrate. His words swirled around in my head, and I heard the  
doctor at the hospital in Phoenix, last spring, as he showed me the X-rays. You can see it's a  
clean break, his finger traced along the picture of my severed bone. That's good. It will heal  
more easily, more quickly.  
I tried to breathe normally. I needed to concentrate, to find a way out of this nightmare.  
"Goodbye, Bella" he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice.  
"Wait!" I choked out the word, reaching for him, willing my deadened legs to carry me  
forward.  
I thought he was reaching for me, too. But his cold hands locked around my wrists and  
pinned them to my sides. He leaned down, and pressed his lips very lightly to my forehead for  
the briefest instant. My eyes closed.  
"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin.  
There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple  
shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage.  
He was gone._

It's been exactly four weeks since Edward left me. I was left with no reminders of him, but the pain. His face haunted me every night in my nightmares. But in a way I was glad, the pain was the only reminder he ever existed. I was completely depressed, and I had no idea how to get over it.

"Bella! Wake up!" Charlie called. I groaned and stretched out of bed. As I stepped out from my bed, I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I looked hideous. For some reason, I felt as if I should've cared. As if something was going to happen today… I found a red blouse, skinny jeans, and some gray Uggs. I actually brushed my hair all the way through, splashed my face, and brushed my teeth. When I went downstairs, Charlie was entirely surprised.

"Bye dad!" I shouted as I walked out the door. My truck grunted loudly when I put my keys into ignition, and I drove off. I stepped out of my car, and my old group – like Charlie – looked completely surprised. Suddenly a growl of a fast car sped into the parking lot. Now it was my turn to be shocked. Out of the black Lamborghini came out four gorgeous figures. They all had russet colored eyes…like brown over red. I immediately knew who these people were. Vampires. One of the girls was short, her pale brown hair trimmed short. She wore a red halter top with skinny jeans and heels. She was exotically beautiful. Next to her stood a boy about two inches taller. His hair was slightly darker then hers and his face looked slightly older. He wore a black polo and baggy jeans. He was definitely the girl's twin. They both looked at least seventeen. Next was a large brawny man who looked about eighteen. He wore a black muscle shirt, and jeans. Next to him was a girl with wavy red hair, wearing a purple sleeveless, ruffled shirt, and black leather jeans with heels. They were all ridiculously beautiful; every girl stared at the men in complete adoration.

"Stupid, annoying vampires can't leave me alone..." I muttered to myself. The one who looked like the girl's twin stared at me in curiosity. The girl looked down and smiled. The large on winked at me, and the blonde one mouthed "Volturi" I felt my eyes widen in shock. I remembered Edward's explanation of them. Of how all they wanted was power… And I assumed I was special. I opened my truck's door, and put my head in my knees and began to cry hysterically about the stress, and the feeling of loss… Vampires come back to town, but not the vampire I needed… The only reminders I needed were my dreams, and hallucinations. I would now be reminded of him every day. A sob broke out from my chest. I needed him. I couldn't survive without him. I wouldn't go back with them. I knew I was never going to be good enough for vampires. Another sob. I reminded myself to be strong, and maybe I could befriend these people. But the last thing I needed was the attention… I reached out to open my door, but another hand caught it first.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Isabella?" I hadn't seen the boy up close. He was gorgeous, unlike anything I'd ever seen. I stared into his eyes for a while, his crimson red eyes melting into mine. When I finally shook out of my un-expected trance, I answered.

"Just Bella" I said, forgetting everything else. He took my hand and helped me out, and every girl in the parking lot stared – or glared – at us, mostly me.

"So, Bella, he left you?" This hurt. I winced, he noticed. "Oh, I- I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, it's okay, it just… kinda hurts…when I'm reminded of him." I explained.

"Would this be why you claim we're stupid and annoying?" I laughed. He was right.

"Yes." I admitted "You know everyone's staring so…Can we go inside?"

"Of course" He took my hand and we walked inside the school. I looked behind me and saw the others. They all looked after us with amused looks on their face, each was smiling. The humans watched with shock, or anger. Jessica's face was stern, this obviously annoyed her. Angela's was peaceful. Lauren was completely pissed, and all the guys were wearing that face that says "psh… I'm not jealous…"

When we got to Biology, my first class, I was with all four of them, and we all sat near each other. Alec sat next to me, behind us the young girl sat next to the breath taking older girl, and the large man sat in front of Alec and me.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jane, pleasure to meet you!" She stated. Her voice was very child like, but sounded older at the same time. It was an odd twist, but came out sounding like chimes. "You too" I smiled. Jane and me would be good friends, I was sure of it.

"Bella, my name is Heidi, I like you already. We should hang out some time." She grinned, I smiled back.

"Yeah, we should" I answered, still not exactly comfortable with getting close to vampires…After the incident…

"I'm Felix, the funny one. I see Alec has shown interest in you." He winked. I blushed.

"Um, okay? I mean, I guess he's..." Felix cut me off.

"Sit with us at lunch. It'll be fun." He insisted, smirking.

"Yeah of course" I answered, smiling. Felix was nice. But when he said that about Alec… I knew I had feelings for him. And they were strong. He was perfect, a gentlemen, and beautiful in every way possible, and I would never, ever meet anyone like him.

After five more classes, I had lunch. I sat between Alec and Jane; I would've felt completely horrible next to Heidi. She was like Rosalie, but prettier. When I got up to go to the salad bar, I found Alec in front of me, staring at me, when I swore I got up first.

"Bella" He smiled, his pearl white teeth flashing brightly.

"Yes?" I answered, smiling back.

"Bella I know this is… A little soon… but I love you, more than I can handle." He admitted. The way he said it… I felt as if my heart melted, but really, it just sped up, a lot.

"I love you too" I whispered. He smiled, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. It was amazing, prefect. His lips moved with mine flawlessly, and I had my arms around his neck. He was freezing, but I was absolutely fine with that. That's when all eyes were on us. I pulled away, which was different for me.


	3. Author's Note

**Authors note: Sorry the chapters have been so short! This is my first story so I'm a little new to this but I promise the chapters will be longer. Please keep reading and review! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! Well, here's the next chapter!**

Everyone was staring at us. I blushed and looked down. The Volturi laughed as we all heard murmurs of things like "Alec and Bella? No way!" and "Why does she get all the hot ones?" and "Aww their so cute together!" It was funny. Alec stared at me, confused, but still amazed.

"Can we go to class?" I asked him, getting redder by the second.

"Why'd you pull away?" He questioned, ignoring mine.

"I don't really like attention from the whole eleventh grade…" I answered. "Now can we please go?" I asked again.

"Yeah, sure." He put his arm around me and we walked to gym. Oh joy. I flushed, thinking about him seeing me in gym class. He looked at me, puzzled.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, worried. I laughed at what he made seem terrifying.

"I'm not very great in gym" I answered, chuckling. He laughed.

"I'll help you, if you want" He suggested. That could work.

"Please?" I asked.

"Of course" He replied, taking my hand and kissing that top of it softly. I blushed. Just like _him _I don't know what I did to deserve someone as perfect as him. He made Edward seem almost human. The moment I thought that I regretted it, I didn't mean it that much. It caused a huge ache in the hole in my chest. I clutched it and gasped for air. Alec noticed and caught me before I fell and wrapped his arms around me with a concerned expression on his face.

"Bella!" He shouted. He looked at me and relaxed when he understood. "Him?" He asked.

"Yes" I answered, sighing. I needed to forget him. I had Alec now, He didn't matter. I took a deep breath. "Okay, let's go."

Alec was right. He helped a lot in gym. Every time the ball was about to hit me, or I was about to miss it, he would speed over and hit it for me, without anyone noticing he moved. Everyone looked shocked though, since they thought it was me. Alec would've taken credit, but then everyone would start asking questions and the secret would get out. The bell rang and we all went to the locker rooms, which I wasn't looking forward to for two reasons. One, I would be away from Alec. The shortest time apart drove us both insane. Second, all the girls would be ganging up on me. I inhaled and exhaled slowly and walked into my own hell. As I thought, Jessica and Lauren were staring at me. Jessica looked anxious; Lauren looked like she wanted me dead.

"Bella, what's it like being with Alec? What's his family like? Are you serious about this relationship? What about Edward? How do you get all the hotties?!" Jessica was like a single paparazzi. But then of course Lauren had to cut in.

"Yes, Bella? What your secret? Or maybe not yours, but theirs? Both the families your boyfriends have come from are extraordinarily beautiful, and both seem to choose you. What's so great about you?" Lauren began coming towards me and pushing me against the wall, I backed up. "Not much amazing about you is there? Maybe that's why Edward Cullen left you, he left the state for crying out loud." She continued. I was getting angry.

"I think there's everything great and amazing about her." Alec was suddenly in the doorway, glaring directly at Lauren. I found it funny that the first time he addresses her it's rudely, the last thing I would have expected from him. But I found it kind of attractive…

"I-I-I wasn't serious- I was just joking, I mean, Bella, we're friends, right?" She stuttered.

"No." I responded, grinning. Alec growled.

"If you _ever _mess with _my _Bella _ever _again, I will rip you to shreds myself. She's _so_ much better then you'll ever be." Alec hissed.

"Yeah, she wishes." Lauren snickered. That's when Alec snapped. He grabbed her arm and began to draw his teeth towards her neck, and I put my hand on his chest.

"ALEC!" I shouted. He became aware of what he was doing, and calmed down.

"Sorry." He said through his teeth, his red eyes flashing black, then back to red. He stared at Lauren and Jessica for a moment, and their faces became completely lost. I looked at him, baffled. "My power" He answered. I understood. "Go change, meet me outside after, I need to relax." I nodded.

**How'd you all like it? I really liked this chapter, so I hope you did too! Keep reading and reviewing!**


	5. Chapter 4

When I was back in my regular clothes I stepped out of the locker room and saw Alec waiting for me, his eyes black, wearing a restrained expression. Was he still angry about Lauren?

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him, worried.

"Hungry… Get away from me. Right now" He ordered. I understood. My blood smelled good. I stepped back.

"What should I do?" I asked him, knowing I need to do something.

"Get the rest of them; I need to get outside without killing someone." He explained. I immediately did as he said. I ran towards when they all stood and shouted across the hall.

"Jane!" They all ran towards me.

"What?" Felix asked, his face becoming confused.

"Alec's about to snap. He's outside the gym. We need to go, now." I told them. They all ran at inhuman speed to the gym. Jane and Heidi grabbed his arms, and Felix held him from behind and walked him outside.

"Calm. Down." Felix instructed. Alec inhaled and became more relaxed.

"Sorry." He said, looking at me. I nodded.

"It's fine. I'm used to it." I assured him. He nodded.

"We need to go hunting." Heidi insisted. I frowned. "It'll only take about a half hour, we'll bring him back to your house when we're done." She promised.

"Okay." I agreed. I got in my truck and drove off. It was six o' clock. Did time really move so quickly? I had a half hour until Alec and I were together again. Charlie still wasn't home. Something had to have happed at the station, he was never this late. I decided to relax, and cook dinner. In case something bad really did happen, I made Beef Stew, Charlie loved that. Charlie's cruiser pulled up in the driveway just as I finished. He walked in the door with an upset expression, inhaled, and grew happy.

"Thanks Bells" He said. I smiled.

"No problem Dad" He looked at me, shocked.

"How'd you get so happy?" He asked me, suspicious.

"Well, there are some new kids at school…" I began.

"Oh yeah, the Volturi. They seemed nice, gorgeous to." He agreed. I laughed.

"Yeah, well we became friends, and I'm…dating Alec." I explained. He looked up at me from his plate, and grinned.

"Well that's good, he's got good looks" He said. I nodded.

"He's coming over in like five minutes" I told him.

"Well that's good, I can meet him." He said, great.

"Yeah" I replied.

A knock on the door broke the silence, I ran over to it.

"Hi" Alec greeted me, smiling.

"Heyyy!" Jane came from behind him. I grinned.

"Hey guys" I answered.

"I tried to get her to go to our place, but she wanted to…" He started.

"We're going to have a sleepover!" She stated.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for all the great reviews; they're what keep me writing!**

"A sleepover?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yes!" She squealed. "Ask your dad!" She commanded. I sighed and walked to my dad.

"Dad? Jane, his sister, came to. She claims we're having a sleepover. Is that okay with you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course, can I meet them?" He suggested.

"Sure. Alec, Jane!" I called, they came in the kitchen. Charlie inhaled sharply and looked at them, amazed.

"Hello, Charlie" Alec greeted him.

"Hi, Alec. You and my daughter are…?" He began.

"Yes, and I'm proud of it" Alec told him. I smiled.

"Thank you. Don't hurt her." Charlie ordered.

"I won't." Alec promised.

"Hi Charlie, I'm Jane" She introduced herself. Charlie gasped when she smiled. When he composed himself, he answered.

"Hello Jane, you're Alec's sister?" He questioned.

"Yes, well actually twins" She explained.

"Oh. How old are you?" He asked.

"Three th- Seventeen." She said. That could've been bad.

"Oh. So where is this sleepover?" He questioned.

"Our place. It's back where the Cullen's were, but a little further back and you turn before their drive. We'll take her there. Bella, go pack your bags."

"Kay" Charlie and I said in unison.

When I finished packing my bags, Jane and Alec were waiting for me at the bottom of the steps.

"Ready to go?" Jane asked me.

"Yeah" I answered.

Their house was gorgeous. The funny part was they wouldn't have it forever. They would have to leave soon. The mansion was white, had many window walls, had a pool, and the inside was fascinating. It had a white, red, and black theme, and it gave the atmosphere a comforting feeling.

"This is amazing" I said, still gawking.

"Thanks" Alec said, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Why get this when you just gonna leave?" That's when something hit me that I should've realized a long time ago. "Your gonna leave…" I whispered.

"Well, yes. But I need to tell you something." He exhaled deeply. "You're coming with me." He stated. I felt my bones lock and my face freeze in shock.

"I-I-I'm going to Italy… with you…and…meet…your family?" I stammered. Was he going to turn me? Was I finally getting my wish? Was I going to join a vampire coven and stay for eternity? Was I getting this all from the wrong person…? No, I wasn't. Alec would be mine forever, and he would never hurt me like Edward did. I smiled.

"Thank you! But, what do I do tomorrow?" I asked.

"There's a week left of school, we came late just for that reason. Until then, tell Charlie it's all makeup, and Jane died your hair. Once school ends, tell him you're going on vacation with me for all of summer, and you'll come back for senior year. Which you will, and I'll come." He told me. That's when I understood.

"You're changing me tonight?" I asked him, half smiling.

"Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow… we'll see." He teased. I couldn't get the smile off my face. I was overjoyed. I had been waiting for this for just about two years. "You're happy?" He asked me, mystified.

"Yes! I've wanted this for so long!" I exclaimed. He grabbed me in a tight hug and kissed me for what might be my last human kiss.

The night was really fun. We talked, Jane and Heidi argued about who was hotter in our school, Alec and Felix fought, Heidi gave me a makeover, Jane and I went shopping, Alec and I talked, and finally, I was ready for sleep. They all told me goodnight and I walked to Jane's room. She'd already had a bed set up for me. I smiled. I got in my pajamas, and fell into a deep sleep.

My dream was different tonight. I was beautiful, fast, and strong. I was a vampire. Everything was perfect. I was part of The Volturi, living with Alec. It was all perfect and – I instantly woke up, screaming in excruciating pain.


	7. Chapter 6

The pain was unbearable. I truly thought I was on fire, and the fire was inside of me, spreading on purpose, just so I would die. But that was exactly what I wanted, to die. Though I knew what was happening, he bit me, with no warning. A warning would've been very nice, just so I wouldn't go insane. And while I was sleeping? That was not right. I let out a shriek as a new pain started to spread, one that felt like a hot iron bar was being shoved down my throat, and pushed right down my body, causing serious hurting in my stomach. I screamed and turned in my bed as the fire got worse and worse. After a while the pained seemed to become something that was in the background, but was still noticeable. I was able to hear slightly, so I listened to other conversations when – my heart rate sped up and I felt was I hoped to be the last of pain. The flames rose in my chest and it was agonizing. All I wished for was to die, Edward was right. This was horrible. I would've taken everything I've been through a thousand times and be happy. I would take Edward leaving me a thousand times, and be happy… The hole in my chest remained, and the venom spread around it, refusing to let me get away from all of my pain. My heart sped up like a birds, and finally stopped, just like the pain. It was over. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Everything was so clear. The grains of dust floating in the air, the colors of the room, the parts of the chandelier, and everything else. I could hear everything. The cars outside, the trees swaying, the river flowing, and the animals prancing in the grass. I loved it. That's when I heard the footsteps walking in.

"Bella?" Alec's voice was even more amazing. I decided I could answer.

"Alec" I whispered. He smiled hugely.

"You're beautiful" He told me. Now I smiled.

"Thank you" I said, sitting up and kissing him softly. Wow. Kissing was so much different now, more perfect. Finally I let go, regretting it. "What the hell have you been giving me? That should have been our first kiss." I joked. He laughed.

The rest of the school year flew by. When I was hoping it didn't. I wasn't ready to meet his family. They would be so much different then the Cullen's, they were royalty. I was scared out of my mind. Charlie and the rest of the school were surprised by my looks, and I was surprised I was able to feed on humans, not in Washington though. That reminded me of something else I was leaving. Jacob. He helped me so much the first 3 weeks Edward left, then he became a werewolf, I saw him once after that. When him and Paul fought… I never saw he or spoke to him after that. And I never would. I was going to a new country. But I would come back, thank god for that.

But this was Alec's family. And my soon-to-be family. I shivered. I realized I was so zoned out, I forgot how fast time has been passing, and the fact that we arrived in Volterra.

"Bella, we're here"

I looked above me and saw a huge clock tower, beige. I took a deep breath.

"Everything will be okay, I already called Aro, he knows everything. Don't be scared or creeped out if he takes your hand, its part of his power. When he touches your palm, he can read every thought you've ever had. Marcus can see the relationships between people, Chelsea cane build or break relationships. Jane, well you know Jane's. Demetri is an amazing tracker, best there is. I think that's all the special abilities. Aro only takes the best. We'll find out your power in a moment" He told me. I took a deep breath and Jane opened the doors.

"Isabella!" I saw an ancient but very good looking man, who I guess was Aro Volturi.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the great reviews especially GuitarGal421, thank you so much for reviewing each one of my chapters, it really makes my day and keeps me writing (:**

"Hello, Aro" I greeted him, not sure what else to say. Aro walked over and took my hand. I was grateful Alec had told me about his power, I would've been a little scared.

"Charming…" He murmured. I was eager to know my power.

"So do we know my power?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"A shield… Very useful" He whispered.

"What's a shield?" I asked, feeling a little slow. He laughed.

"When someone tries to attack you with a mental power, it won't work. With some practice, you might find a way to wrap it around others" I smiled, he did as well. I knew this would really come in handy, especially with Jane, if she ever got mad at me. "So, Bella, will you join us?" He asked me politely. I thought about this for a moment.

"Yes" I answered. They all smiled. They were all very good looking. The only ones that weren't exactly gorgeous were Caius and Marcus. Alec was by far the most amazing there. Alec put his arms around my waist from behind and whispered in my ear

"I love you" And just like every other time he said those three words, I went insane on the inside. I realized something, that was really wrong. I never even saw myself yet. I guess Alec noticed too and dragged me to a mirror. I was beautiful. I had long wavy black hair, bright red eyes, dark red lips, a perfect shape, and absolutely no flaws. I smiled greatly, he did to.

"Come upstairs, I want to show you my room." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders.

His room was huge, and very nice. It was black and white, with a built in hot tub in the center. I figured I would be staying here to.

"This is amazing" I complimented.

"Thanks" He said, grinning. "You haven't even seen Jane's room" He claimed. He took my hand and took me to her room. It was huge, and beautiful. It was a gold, white, and black theme. Her walls were made of gold, just like her bed.

"How does this happen?" I asked her, stunned.

"Let's just say Aro needs me here" She said, winking.

"Why are all vampires rich?" I asked her, a little annoyed. Even though I had no idea why, I was a vampire too.

"Because we never use much of it, we spend all we want in the beginning, then we don't really need anything else." She told me.

"Ohh..." I said, still a little confused.

Alec brought me into the hall and kissed me softly and said "I love you" in my ear, sending his cold breath chilling down my neck.

"I love you too" I told him, and it was completely true. He wrapped his arms around my waist and clutched my hair in his fist as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, very passionately. We both heard footsteps down the hall but didn't stop.

"Get a room." Felix said.

"We have one, now leave"


	9. Chapter 8

We both stayed in his bed for long time after we were done. It was amazing, and the whole time we did it, I imagined how it would be with _him. _Which I didn't like at all. Even through the process of becoming a vampire, I never forgot him. I forgot some of our times together, but I remembered the ones I loved. I felt extremely guilty for missing our times, it seemed like a century ago, which it could be soon.

"Bella, are you awake?" Alec asked, smiling. I smiled and sat up.

"Yes, why?" I invited.

"Just wondering…" He said, drifting into his thoughts.

(Edward's POV)

I missed her. I needed her. She was everything. She still is. Had she found someone else? Did she take Mike Newton? I was in love with her, and I couldn't be away from her anymore. I was on my way to Forks, Washington. The place I used to call home. The place where I met Bella, the place where we fell in love. I would see her, and if she was unhappy, I would tell her I still loved her, and I would take her to our meadow. If she was happy, I would tell her I just wanted to say hi. Of course that depended on who she was with… I got off the plane, and was in Seattle. I ran into Forks and saw Jessica Stanley.

"_Is that Edward Cullen? Well… Bella's not here…" _Her thoughts screamed.

"Jessica" I greeted her. She looked at me, stunned. I made the crooked smile Bella loved.

"Edward?" She asked, still in shock.

"Yes, could you please tell me where Bella is?" I asked her, looking up at her, the thing that won over my Bella.

"She went on vacation to Italy, she's going to be there all summer" I growled lowly, so she couldn't hear. Italy. They. Took. **MY**. Bella.

"Thank you, Jessica" I said sternly, and dashed off, not caring what conclusions she came to. I couldn't believe it. Bella was with the Volturi. Was she still human? Why did they have to take her? Was she in love? Why did I leave her?... I needed these questions answered. I got on a plane to Italy, and I was on my way. The plane ride was long, but I was finally there.

"Edward Cullen?" Aro asked, standing up from his throne.

"Yes" I answered. Aro walked over to me and took my hand, reading my thoughts.

"Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible" He told me, smiling slightly.

"Why not?" I questioned.

"Bella and Alec are in love"

(Bella's POV)

Aro called us from downstairs. We both ran down, and I froze, going crazy with shock. Edward Mason Cullen was here. My vampire eyes made him look even better, like the sun. He stood out here, I couldn't believe I was so amazed by his appearance. I loved Alec. But Edward was my first love, and I would always be in love with him as well.

"Bella" Edward greeted me, his voice stunning as well.

"Edward, why are you here?" I asked him, confused.

"Bella I need you, I love you" He vowed. I hoped my face didn't give away how much I needed him as well. I wanted to stay with Alec, there was no bad times with him. But Edward… He was once everything, but was he still? I honestly didn't know the answer. I had to choose between the one who stole my heart the minute I saw him, and the lion I fell in love with, the one who left, the one who left me broken. The one I was still in love with.


	10. Chapter 9

"I…I don't know Edward… I love Alec… You broke my heart, I want to be here, with Alec." I told him, thought I wasn't sure if I meant it. Edward Cullen, the name sent chimes through my veins. Would I be able to watch him leave me again? No. I wouldn't. But could _I _leave _Alec_? No. I couldn't. I had no idea what I was going to do.

"Please, Bella? I'm so sorry, but I can't live without you." He told me. I couldn't live without him. "_Edward, I love you too! Take me with you!" _Part of me wanted to scream. But another part of me wanted to scream: "_Alec, I love you! Make him go away!" _I didn't know which I wanted.

"I can't Edward, I will always love you, but Alec _is _what I want." I told him.

Edward growled directly at Alec, glaring harshly. Alec looked at him evilly, and sprinted at him, throwing him across the room.

"No!" I screamed, they both ignored me. Edward recovered and charged at Alec and tried to move him, but he didn't budge. Edward grabbed Alec at his legs and threw him into the wall, forming a crack. Aro winced at that. Alec hissed and got into a crouch, staring at Edward darkly, dashed at him and they seemed to be rolling around the room at the speed of light. Alec threw him to the floor and one of the white cement poles shattered slightly on him. Edward tossed Alec across the floor, his head crashing into a pole, and Alec let out a grunt. That set Jane off.

"Pain" Jane said, smiling angelically at Edward, sending him into her fire. He fell to the ground, silent, but it was easy to see the pain on his face. When she finally stop, Alec got right back into it. They rolled across the floor until Alec finally slammed Edward on the steps that led to the thrones, and put him on his knees, I knew what his plan was.

"Wait!" A chimed voice called, slamming the doors open. It was Alice. She was still just as gorgeous as before. Alec growled lowly, looking forward to watching Edward die.

"He didn't do anything wrong, you have no reason for this" She stated. I agreed with her. "He wanted his heart back, because he left it with Bella" Uh Oh. Now she was on his side again. I swear I didn't take anyone's heart.

"Edward, let's just go. You can visit again another time." Alice said sternly. Alec ran over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward winced. And was gone. But I knew I made the right decision. Right? I wasn't sure. Edward… When we were together everything felt so right, like we were meant for each other. And I know what it's like to live without him. Would that feeling ever come back? I was beyond confused. It's like nothing works without him… But Alec… He was perfect, he was always there for me. He fought for me, but I didn't know if I could live without him, I didn't know if I could live or not. And their families... They were both alike in so many ways. Alice and Jane, they had many similes, but Jane was darker. Rosalie and Heidi had many similes, but Heidi was more efficient, and more beautiful. Felix and Emmett… Both funny and strong. Alec and Edward… I loved them both. Edward…_Edward I love you._

**Sorry about the short chapter, I'm pretty sure it covered enough though ;)**


	11. Chapter 10

I knew the truth now. I need at least _some _time alone with Edward. I definitely wanted to stay with Alec, but I needed to see Edward, I needed to talk to him. Maybe it would help me see some sense…

"You. Are. Not. Seeing. Him." Alec demanded sternly. I rolled my eyes. I could do what I want.

"Yes. I. Am." I told him fiercely.

"Isabella Volturi you are not leaving this tower." He ordered.

"Well if you're going to treat me like this then maybe I'll just leave!" I shouted, furious. I ran down the many steps and headed towards the doors.

"Bella, where are you going?" Aro called after me.

"Not in the mood, Aro." I told him, stalking towards the doors.

I ran off towards the airport, my eyes searching everywhere for Edward. I was gonna go insane if I didn't find him in time. I couldn't go back to Forks, everyone thought I was on vacation. I spotted his bronze hair just a few miles away and ran faster than I ever have, and crashed into him.

"Edward!" I sighed. His eyes widen with shock.

"You're taking me back?" He asked me.

"Well, not really but I need you to know that I love you and I need time with you" I told him sincerely.

"Okay, come back with me to Forks, we're moving back in. We'll hide you. You can stay at our house for as long as you'd like." He offered.

"I think I'd like that" I said, smiling. He grabbed me in a tight hug, and it felt perfectly right.

"I missed you so much" He whispered.

"I missed you to" I told him.

"Come on, let's go. Alice is already home" He stated.

The house looked so familiar, as if he had never left. They all looked shocked to see me, especially me as a vampire.

"Bella we missed you" Esme said, pulling me into a hug. When she let go Carlisle gave me hug too.

"Bella he was lifeless without you" He told me, chuckling.

"She's not staying" Alice told them, a little upset. "She's going back, she has to. She'll visit though." She continued.

"That's okay, as long as she visits" Esme told us.

"I promise" I informed her. She smiled, I did too.

"Bella you turned out beautiful, by the way" She complimented.

"Thank you, Esme." I thanked her.

The week was amazing, I had an incredible time, and I was almost upset to admit that it was time to leave. Edward and I had been having loads of fun, from going to the beach, to Seattle, to Port Angeles.

"I had a really good time Edward; I can't wait till next time, really."

"Agreed. Bella I love you, don't ever forget that" He promised me, holding his hand under my chin. Our faces were inches away, I could taste his sweet breath. "Bella" He whispered. He leaned in and kissed me softly but passionately on my lips, and I kissed him back. After seven seconds, I pulled away.

"Bye Edward" I told him – adoration in my eyes – and then ran off.

The plane was very boring, longing for Edward next to me. My phone began to ring, I looked at the number. It was Alec. I smiled.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella, where are you?" He asked urgently.

"I'm on the plane home, why?" I asked, sudden curiosity in my voice.

"Someone is after you. Her name is Victoria, she's a nomad. What city are you in?" I was silent for a moment, scared out of my mind.

"I'm in Florence, I'll jump and be there in less then five minutes" I told him.

"Good, I'll see you in a bit" He said.

"Bye" I hung up. Crap. I was in deep crap. I jumped out of the plane, and ran as fast as I could, panicking the whole way. I finally got there and Demetri and Felix were outside the tower, guarding the doors, and waiting for me. They saw me and pushed me inside quickly, not wanting anyone to see who I was. Alec was on the inside, and he put his arm around my waist securely and brought me into his room.

"Bella how long has this been happening?"


	12. Sorry

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, I haven't had the time with school and I've been out a lot. I've been working on the next chapter so I promise it'll be up soon. Thanks for reading ;]**


	13. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay, hope this helps ;] read and review !**

Alec stared at me, surprised that I never told him.

"Since Edward killed her mate. Now she wants me." I told him, looking down.

"This is _not _good. She's been breaking rules for a while. She's been getting too close to exposing us. The _has _to die. Before she gets into Volterra. This is _our _city." He growled. I watched him, actually a little scared. I'd never seen this side of him. The more serious, royal, and masochistic Alec.

"What do we do?" I asked him.

"We're going to Forks, we all discussed this before you got here." He advised me.

"Okay. Are…they…helping?" I asked him, not sure if I should have.

"Yes, though I'd rather you weren't so close to Edward, we have to." He sighed.

"I love you" I promised him, and every bit of it was true.

"Please, don't leave me for him" He said, looking down. I threw my arms around him.

"Alec I promise I would never, ever, do that." I promised him.

"Thank you" He smiled.

"So when do we leave?" I questioned.

"Now" He answered.

"Then why the hell didn't I just stay there?" I asked him.

"Because I needed to be with you at all times with this happening" He told me.

"They can protect me." I advised him.

"Not as well as I can." He bragged. Alec was three hundred and thirteen years old. He had three centuries to practice. The weird thing was that he was two hundred and four years older then Edward. It frightened me sometimes.

Just like last time, the house seemed all to familiar. I came here too much lately.

"We heard, you don't have to explain" Edward said sternly, glaring at Alec.

"Hey, can we not fight right now? We don't have the time. We have to get ready." I told them, sick of the arguing.

"Fine" They both snapped.

"Guys, Bella's right. Victoria is coming, and she has a coven of newborns on her side. We need to work on Bella's skills, and with Bella with us, she doesn't stand a chance" Alice grinned. I walked over and hugged Alice. She hugged me back.

"I missed you so much Bella, you're my best friend" She told me.

"I missed you too Alice" I said.

"Come on Bella, Me and Jane want to help you with your fighting" Alec insisted, putting his arm around me. I saw him turn his head to look at Edward for a moment and turn back to me.

"I know you don't like that he's still in love with me but you don't have to torture him" I whispered.

"Yes, I really do. I want you to fight Jane first, she's a girl, you're a girl, that's how it works." He told me. I nodded.

"Okay, Bella. I'm going to use my power on you, but I want you to concentrate really hard, you can probably push it around others. But that's next. Ready?" Jane shouted across the yard.

"Ready" I answered. She smiled angelically at me and focused directly at Alec. I didn't like using him as bait, but I knew he could take it. I closed my eyes and concentrated on pushing my shield, and nothing else. Alec was in pain for about four seconds, and then I felt my shield push away from me, and wrap around Alec. He exhaled and stood up.

"You did it" He congratulated me.

"I know, can I stop?" I said, feeling weak.

"Of course" I let my guard down, and relaxed.

The rest of the day was constant fighting. Demetri and Felix had me pinned a few times, but I got them at others. I was really good, and Alec was impressed.

"You're really good, especially for a newborn. I'm amazed" He said.

"Work faster, I had a new vision. The date is set. We have a week." Everyone froze in their position.


	14. Chapter 12

The newborns crossed the field slowly, and not gracefully at all. Alec snaked his arm around my waist, and whispered in my ear,

"This'll all turn out fine, your shaking, don't worry, I love you." He promised me. I believed him. Somewhat. I didn't care about my safety, only his. And Edward's. And Jacob's. And everyone else. Not me. Victoria descended from the middle of their large group, and looked me in the eyes with a deathly glare. Alec snarled fiercely and curled his lips back over his teeth. She snickered.

"Victoria" Edward greeted her. A large, bulky man who looked about nineteen appeared next to her. "Riley" Edward addressed. Victoria stared at Alec, plotting her plan to get him away from me.

"You won't get her, not with him there. Alec is part of the Volturi." Edward stated.

"That's right. Three-hundred years of practice to kill you. Also, there would be no point in trying to kill her. She is no longer Edward's mate, she is mine. Isn't Edward the one who had killed James?" He questioned, grinning.

"Yes, he did. But I've started my hunt, I've got her right where I want her, and I'm not stopping now." She said. Her childish voice rang in my ears, and screamed evil. She sprinted at Alec, while Riley got in front of me, I stepped back repeatedly, and he stalked me into the woods, he stared me down. And quite frankly, he was extremely good looking. Of course not as gorgeous as Alec was, but still, who'd expect that from someone siding with Victoria? He sprinted at me, and I moved to the side and almost giggled when he ran into a tree, but I knew much better. He growled and charged at me, I grabbed his shirt and threw him away from me, and watched as he skidded across the ground. I was so distracted by the shock of what I had been able to do, I didn't realize when he got up and grabbed me but my throat, holding me in the air. He threw me into the air, and I crashed into a tree head first.

"Alec!" I screamed through pain. I snarled and got up, running towards him. I saw Alec speeding into the woods where Riley and me were, Victoria right on his tail.

"Bella!" He shouted, while I stared at him, Riley pulled on my arm and threw me to the ground, I groaned when I felt and heard my arm twist, but I wasn't going to let that get in my way, yet. I punched him roughly and he went flying across the woods, before he landed, I ran over and stood where I expected him to land, and when he did, I tore him limb from limb, Felix and Demetri met me in the woods and started the fire, I saw Alec wince when he saw the flames lick Riley until he was ashes. I would ask him later. Right now, I was focused on his fight with Victoria. He teared her leg off, and slowly teared each other limb off, wanting her to feel as much pain as possible. Demetri took her broken body and threw it into the fire, as Alec refused to. Obviously Demetri knew why he was so sensitive about fire. I began to feel the pain in my neck, left shoulder, and left arm. I winced and Alec noticed, He dashed over to me and picked me up, and back to the hospital. Carlisle came into the office, smiling at me.

"Even as a vampire, you manage to get here" He joked.

"Yeah, I guess it's just me" I sighed.

"You'll be fine, don't worry. So, congratulations on your relationship with Alec" He said. Why was he suddenly so happy about us?

"Why?" I asked him. He looked as if he'd just realized he let something slip.

"Sorry, you'll see. I thought it already… never mind." He smiled. I was burning with curiosity as he fixed my wounds. When he was done, he left the room and Alec came in and kissed me softly.

"Alec… I need to ask you something." I told him. He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why… in the woods… were you so sensitive around the fire?" Even when I said it, he winced. He sighed.

"I guess I was going to tell you sometime anyway" He said, he pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"My human life wasn't the happiest time ever." He told me. I nodded, signaling him to go on.

"My sister and I, we weren't the friendliest kids in town. In fact we were suspected of witch craft. Our father abused us as children, especially Jane. She was once drowned by him, because of sneaking out with Andrea and I to the lake. Andrea was our older sister. She was killed by our father. He took the boiling water from the stove where our mother was cooking, and shoved it down her throat, her tortured screams filled the house, and Jane knew what was happening. So did I. We both ran down the steps. Our mother was horrified, gazing at the murdered girl on the floor.

"What did you do?!" Jane screamed at him. I shot her a look that said to be quiet. "She was at a boy's house, in his bedroom. Need I say more?" He answered Jane, glaring at her. "She was seventeen! What's wrong with you?!" She shouted. My dad grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head against the wall, then turned her head to face him and said "Don't you dare ask me what's wrong with _me_. _Ever_." I looked at Jane in agony as the tears streamed down her face and she nodded. Jane and I are very close, and love each other very much. It hurt to see each other in pain. I was stabbed by my father, I was broken by my father, and Jane and I, were sentenced to die, because of my father. He got so angry with us once, he told the council we were witches. Jane and I were sentenced to be burned. The crowd cheered "Burn the witch twins" as we were tied to a stake. They blindfolded me, but kept Jane's eyes open, to watch us both be eaten by the vicious flames. That part was very important. It's how we got our powers. I was blindfolded, I take away senses, or pain. Jane wasn't, she gives pain. Just as the flame touched our toes, Aro and Heidi stepped in. Heidi untied us and Aro killed everyone at the scene. He saved us both, because he saw potential. He wanted to wait until we were older, but that was no longer an option. And now we're here, and we are both very happy."


	15. Preview

**Author's note: First of all, thank you to everyone who reviewed. At first I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter, and started losing confidence in my story. The last 5 reviews I got really helped, so now I'm going to put up the next chapter. Also, I started a new story called ****Mine. ****It's a Jane/Demetri story. I've only put up one chapter, so please read in and tell me what you think. Now you can read the next chapter. Read and Review!**

I felt so bad. Alec's life did not sound so fun, it wasn't what I wanted him to have to go through.

"I'm so sorry" I said placing my hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's not your fault" He stated.

"I know, but I still feel bad." I told him, chuckling slightly. He laughed and nodded signaling that it was okay and that he was over it. Felix suddenly walked in, wearing a worried expression.

"Is she okay?" He asked Alec.

"Yes, she seems a lot better." He answered grinning.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt anything so I'm gonna go…" He trailed off, leaving the room. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you, Bella."

**There's your preview, I'm sorry I didn't put up thw whole chapter, but 'm not getting many reviews and im losing faith in the story. If I get to 72 reviews between May 25, 2010 and June 30, 2010, then I'll update with a full chapter. Thank you too all of you who did read and review this whole time.**


	16. Chapter 13

**The reviews came faster than I thought they would, thank you so much for helping me, and to show you how much you helped, here is the full chapter 13! **

I felt so bad. Alec's life did not sound so fun, it wasn't what I wanted him to have to go through.

"I'm so sorry" I said placing my hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and smiled.

"It's not your fault" He stated.

"I know, but I still feel bad." I told him, chuckling slightly. He laughed and nodded signaling that it was okay and that he was over it. Felix suddenly walked in, wearing a worried expression.

"Is she okay?" He asked Alec.

"Yes, she seems a lot better." He answered grinning.

"Well I wouldn't want to interrupt anything so I'm gonna go…" He trailed off, leaving the room. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you, Bella." He said with his head down. He was apologizing?

"Alec if you weren't there Victoria wouldn't be dead." I told him. He shouldn't be guilty. This wasn't his fault, I shouldn't have fought with Riley in the first place. Riley was for someone who had more experience then I did.

"Bella why don't you ever let me blame myself?" He asked, grinning.

'Because you shouldn't have to." I said through my teeth. "We aren't fighting about this right now. I think I'm fine, let's just go home." I said sternly. He nodded and walked me out of the room. Back home we were greeted cheerfully, everyone seemed to be normal. Once we got to our room, Alec shut the door and looked at me sharply.

"We need to talk." He told me, staring me in the eyes.

"About?" I questioned.

"In Forks, I heard something from Edward. He heard something from someone's mind about you. Please tell me you love me and no one else." He stated, growing worried.

"I love you and no one else" I promised. He nodded and kissed me softly. I was concerned. Who else was in love with me? It wasn't Edward, he said it came from someone else's mind. Someone here? Who would that be? I wanted to ask, but I knew Alec very well, and he wouldn't tell me.

"I'll be back in a little bit, I want to take a walk, _alone._" I told him. He nodded, kissed me, and let me go. The halls felt different, knowing someone around here loved me. And I was eager to know. I felt a hand on my shoulder spin me around to look at whoever it was. He had blonde hair, dark red eyes, and a muscular body. I knew him at once, Demetri. What did he want?

"Yes Demetri?" I asked.

"Bella, I need to tell you something" He advised. "I don't think Alec loves you anymore." I shook my head, yet I felt anxious.

"Yes he does Demetri, we just talked about that." I informed him.

"Are you sure he's not lying? Maybe using you?" He questioned.

"Yes, I am" I said, regretting this walk alone.

"Whatever you say… All I know is, someone here loves you, and it's not Alec. I know they love you much more." He told me.

"Do you know who it is? Can you tell me?" I asked eagerly.

"It's me" And with that, his lips crushed mine.


	17. Chapter 14

Demetri's arm snaked around my waist, and I tried very hard to pull away, but his grasp was too tight. He kissed well, but Alec was so much better. I tried to open my mouth, but whenever I did, he always thought of it differently then what I had meant. Soon I decided I would just stand and be as still as possible. He let go finally, and I glared at him furiously before slapping him. He held his hand to his cheek for a moment.

"What was that for?" He shouted, hurt.

"I'm dating Alec!" I screamed. "Your best friend! Your brother! Why in the hell would you kiss me?" I screamed more.

"I'm in love with you" I slapped him again.

"Well _I'm _in love with Alec!" He winced. "I'm leaving." And I turned and walked away, back to Alec's room.

"I heard." Alec said, then he looked up and smiled. "Thank you." He said.

I laughed and nodded. Jane slammed the door open, looking pissed.

"He asked you out?" She shrieked, her high soprano scream broke my eardrums.

"Well... sorta." I answered. She growled. Jane had feelings for Demetri. Of course she was upset. That might not only be it though. She might be pissed that her brothers – who is dating me – best friend tried to get his girlfriend. I'd be angry as well.

"Why is he so stupid?" She continued to rant. "He's my brother, I have powers! I can kill him! Alec could kill him! Ugh! Why can't he stop being such a jerk?" Alec and sat and waited for her to finish. "Why doesn't he see that I'm in love with him? No one else is! Ugh!" We were still. "I'm finished." She said exhaling sharply.

"Well, I won't choose him. Don't worry." I told her. And I wasn't sure if it was true. Voices screamed around my head. Was I falling for Demetri? No. Did I feel as strongly about Alec as I did before? No. Was I ready to have to choose? No. Was I ready to go deeper into this relationship than I already was? No. Was I ready to end it? No. Did I have to? Yes. I was nearing the end of the best thing that ever happened to me, and I was so not ready. IT was the end. I couldn't put myself deeper. I couldn't choose. I would have to break this bond, and do it easily, but it would hurt me like a hole being punched through my chest. I would go single for some time, maybe even go back to Forks if I couldn't let myself stay here. I was hurting myself making these decisions.

"Bella?" Alec called. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized Jane had left the room.

"Yes?" I replied, looking him directly in the eyes. Bad idea, a jolt of pain went through my heart.

"I need to ask you something" He suggested quietly.

"Anything" I answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I'm in love with you, and I promise it's much more love than anyone will know. Will you marry me?" He vowed. I stood there silently, this was how it would happen.

"No" I whispered, and it felt like the world had come crashing down on me.


	18. Chapter 15

"No?" He asked me, pure sadness on his face. I decided to tell him the truth.

"Alec, three guys are in love with me. I'm not ready for this. Alec I love you more than my own life, but I can't marry you, not now." I told him sadly. He nodded, and if he could have cried, he would have. As he was walking out the door, he stopped, and facing the door, he took his turn at breaking my heart.

"You know Bella, it took a lot to say those words. I guess it doesn't matter what I feel." With that, he was gone. I stood there, frozen and helpless. Had I died? It felt like it. What have I done? I should have said yes... but why would he take me back now? He was all I wanted, all I needed, and I let him slip right through my fingers, so easily. I was so stupid. He was my prince... my Romeo... Not anymore. I couldn't let go though, I would stay here. Someday my happy ending would come, I hope. But who would it be with? Alec. It had to be him. I was completely and irrevocably in love with him... I felt weak and numb everywhere, and my knees shook and crashed to the ground. I was dry sobbing, considering I was a vampire. Suddenly my door flew off the hinges. In the doorway was a **pissed **Jane, staring me down with a glare that could kill me.

"What the hell did you do to my brother?" She screamed at me. I just looked at her silently. When it came to Jane, you don't want to talk back.

"Well?" She asked.

"I just couldn't..." I started.

"No. He's broken Bella! He proposed to you and you crushed him! What the fuck is wrong with you? He's my brother. I'm not about to just let you do that to him" she started to stalk towards me. "You are weak right now Bella, are you not?" I nodded. "Excellent. You should be." She grinned directly at me, and I went into an excruciating pain. I felt as if I were burning on the inside, and I heard my screams echoing throughout the castle. Jane continued to smile and circle me, though I could only see her faintly, her pain was too much to handle, it made everything else blurry, my thoughts, my sight, my hearing, the only thing I could feel was the fire. When would she stop? It just kept getting worse. I wanted to die now. That was when Felix and... Demetri ran in the room and pulled Jane's arms behind her back. She broke free of Felix's grasp and threw me into the wall, making a hole. Then she left. I sighed of relief. Felix ran over to me, while Demetri stood smugly by my bed, watching silently.

"Are you okay?" Felix questioned, a worried look on his face.

"No, I'm really not..." I sighed, sobbing again.


	19. Chapter 16

Jane's POV

It's been like three weeks. Bella hasn't come out of her room. Well good for her. She shouldn't. I don't care. If my brother ever comes out, he's sulking, and he's no fun. I hate what happened to him, I hate who did it too. Bella. She didn't deserve to be here. What if my brother got back? I might hate him. If he hurt Bella, of course I'd just go to Bella's side. The thing that killed me though was that Demetri was always with her, comforting her. Sometimes you even heard laughter. I hated it. I've been in love with Demetri for all of my vampire existence. Even though the first time I actually dated him he was nothing but a pimp. The point is, we dated for a month. Can you guess what half of that month was filled with? Beds. That's what. I don't really wanna go further. So I really don't like how much he actually loves her for her, and I actually don't want Bella hurt like I was. It's not fair. I was scared of what Alec could be doing in his room. Alone. Alec was related to me, he could change easily, in bad ways. I _really _don't need that. But I could feel it coming. If it was, Alice would call me. The phone rang. Oh the Irony.

"Hello?" I answered drearily.

"Jane? It's Alice. I just had a vision." Oh Joy.

"What'd you see?" I asked.

"Alec, he hasn't been in his room. He's seeing another girl. He's just putting up an act." Oh well this is interesting.

"Thanks Alice, I gotta go. Bye." I threw my phone into the wall, it didn't matter. I had tons more.

"Fuck you Alec" I muttered under my breath. I ran off to his room. Well this is just wonderful. He's not here.

Alec's POV

She was human, but amazing. Positively gorgeous. She long black wavy or curly hair that went just below her chest, big blue eyes, and pink lips. She was pale as well, which worked for both of us. Bella broke my heart when she said no. Then I met Macy, and it was like the world revolved around her. Right now we were beside a lake, lying next to each other, holding hands.

"Alec... I think we should tell them." She knew the secret. She was so sweet though, she wouldn't tell.

"I don't know Macy, I have the strangest feeling they won't like you." I told her.

"Oh c_ome on_, Alec. I'll be fine. You'll protect me." She persuaded. She did that so easily. It's like being under a spell, but I didn't mind. It was kind of hot. She was so beautiful it was inhuman. I didn't care to find out if she wasn't human though. I liked things the way they were.

"Fine." I said, giving up. She smiled widely.

"Let's go!" She squealed. I smiled at the sound of her happiness.

"Get on my back." I told her, she did. We rushed back to the tower faster than I've ever ran. I opened the doors and we were revealed to the room that could expose me to death. Aro's face lit up when he inhaled her scent.

"Where is the human?" He questioned the room. I took Macy from behind me and took her to my side. Immedietley, Jane, Heidi, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, and worst, Aro, were all glaring at me. If looks could kill, I'd be dead. I bet they all wanted me dead.

"Your... what?" Aro almost shouted. Crap. "Isabella is on the edge of dying, and your going to crush her? What kind of person are you Alec Volturi? No. You're not Alec Volturi. At least not the one I know." He continued.

"Aro please-" I started.

"Alec. Bella has done so much for us, and this is how you repay her? She made you happy in the first place. She was the first one!" Macy stood completely still and silent. "Leave." He ordered Macy. I had no argue. I pulled her in front of me and kissed her. When the kiss had ended, there, in the corner, was a broken Bella. I was in some deep shit.


	20. Don't worry!

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately, but as you know it's summer and I've been out a lot and don't have much time to myself. When I get the chance I'll update, but please don't stop reading my stories, they will continue, and I'll start writing more. Some people have sent me ideas for my stories and I promise I'll use them as soon as I can. Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten so far(:**

**-Amanda**


	21. Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Asshole. That's what he was. Alec. I could not believe what I saw. Him, with some other girl, who quite frankly, was only a human, and was far from better than me. I know I sound extremely selfish right now, but what else can I say? I wasn't even sure about her. Something seemed... off, about her.

"Bella." It was his voice. I continued walking, ignoring him.

"Bella." Would he give up? He loves someone else.

"Bella please!" He groaned. I turned and glared at him directly in the eyes.

"You've moved on. Perfect. Good for you. Now I will too." I told him sternly.

"Bells I'm sorry..." He continued.

"When I said no to getting married I didn't mean let's break up. I meant I'm not ready to get married. But now it seems you'd rather be with someone who... I'm not even sure what species! Oh and don't call me Bells. Goodbye Alec." I slammed the door.

"I'm sorry Bella." Jane was suddenly in my room. Why won't anyone leave me alone?

"Will everyone stop feeling so sorry for me? I'm done." I growled.

"Then I apologize for my brother's behavior." She said.

"Do you notice anything... different about her?" I asked her.

"Yes I do. She doesn't smell human, but I can't tell if it's our scent." She stated.

"Exactly. Whatever, she'll be over often. It's not like we won't be able to figure it out." I told her.

"Yeah..." She seemed to be thinking about something. "Well I need to go. Alec's going to get mad. Bye Bella." She smiled and went for the door.

"Oh and Jane... I think Demetri's starting to like you." I grinned. She blushed and left. I slumped back on my bed and sighed, thinking. Who was this girl? _What _was this girl?

"So you know." And there she was. Macy. An evil smile, red eyes, the whole damn thing.

"You _are _a vampire. You were listening. The whole time." I accused her, giving her a serious death glare.

"Yes, I was. I've been watching you before this, the entire coven actually. I'm not the sweet, innocent girl Alec thinks I am." She smiled.

"You don't love him." The bitch scoffed.

"Of course not! Let me let you in on a little secret. I'm from the Romanian Coven. You Volturi are going down." She laughed darkly. I went for the door. Suddenly she was blocking it. When I looked back, she was there. There were two. She had a power.

"Oh look. You've figured something else out. I can clone myself. Also, I don't think you should tell Alec, it'll be a waste of your time." She declared.

"Oh really? How so?" I demanded.

"Cloning isn't my only power. I can make him believe anything I say. _She's lying Alec, she's lying!_" She laughed. "You have no chance." Her high saprano voice made me want to rip my hair out. Or hers. I really just wanted her gone. I hated her. With a _fiery _passion. "I'm leaving. Buh-bye." She was gone. I immediately jumped out the window and to the front door, into the throne room.

"Aro Macy's a vampire from the R-" A hand flew over my mouth. I took her hand a flew her backwards across the room.

"Don't touch me." I hissed. "Romanian Coven who's here to find out our ways and Alec she doesn't love you don't believe her one of her powers is hypnotization and I don't even know if that's a word but please kill her!" I shouted quickly. Alec looked hurt.

"Macy..."

**Authors note: There it is! The long awaited chapter 17! Hope you liked it :D**


	22. Chapter 18

Alec's POV

"Macy..." I started, hurt. She seemed so... innocent. Now I find this out from my... my soul mate. That was true. Bella and I were meant to be. It was love at first sight with her. She would never lie to me. Apparently Macy would.

"She's lying Alec, she's lying!" She shouted in denial, her eyes widening in fear.

"Don't listen to her Alec! She told me she would do this, you know her power! She's the liar." Bella looked at me, betrayal forming. Great. Two girls telling me do different things. Two very convincing girls. I walked over to Bella and took her hand. I hugged her, and whispered in her ear.

"Bella I am so sorry. I should not have done something stupid. I'm sorry I couldn't accept your thoughts of marriage. I love you with everything and I can't live without you. Please... Stay with me forever." She looked like she would cry, if she could. She kissed me softly for a moment, then turned to look at Aro, who was glaring at Macy with a look that could kill.

"Felix, Demetri." They both took Macy's arms and walked her to Aro, pushing her on her knees. Aro took her face in his hands, and smiled. I covered Bella's eyes and he snapped her head off, her last shriek echoing throughout the room. Before anything else happened, I took Bella to my room.

Bella's POV

She was dead, and I couldn't be happier. Alec's face looked more happy, the always smiling Alec I loved. For a long time we just lie in his bed, enjoying each other's company. Soon, Alec grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me with such a passion it was impossible to resist. His soft lips moved perfectly with mine, making every moment worth it. I twisted my fingers in his hair, curling myself around him. His hand slid down my leg, then he stiffened, and he suddenly pulled back.

"Bella." He looked at me seriously.

"Yes?" I questioned him, afraid of him rejecting me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I'm in love with you, I swear, and I promise it's much more love than anyone will know. Anyone. You're my life, my everything. I don't know how I could live without you. If you died, I promise I'd be sure to follow after. I'll be the perfect man for you, and keep you safe and happy for all of eternity. So now, I once more ask of you to make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?" I was almost positive I'd be choking on tears. I'd never felt so loved, so special, I'd never felt this way for anyone before. The answer was absolutely clear. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Of course" He lifted me off the ground, spinning me in a full circle, then kissed me more than ever before. "I love you." I vowed, he kissed me again.

"I love you too." He whispered, still hugging me tight as ever. There was a squeal coming from downstairs.

"Jane be quiet." I shouted, laughing.

"That.. wasn't.. Jane." A sobbing voice came. Oh my.

"Aro... Was that seriously you?" Alec asked, his expression completely freaked out, but at the same time he looked like he wanted to burst out laughing. So did I.

"It's just so beautiful!" He sobbed, Jane had to be video taping this. I wish I could see this too, sometimes hearing wasn't enough when it came to this house. I could hear her giggling like never before. Alec was rolling on the floor. I sighed and sat on the bed, where I would probably be for a while.

Jane's POV

As funny as this was, and as much as I wanted to stay, I pressed the stop button on the camera. I had to leave. Apparently some newborns raided Seattle and the Cullen's are taking care of it. We were supposed to take care of this. Ugh. Sometimes I really didn't like the Cullen's. I also hated how I had to be so serious around other people. I'm not like that honestly, it's just an act. I'm actually really laid back and chill. With a sense of humor. Did I mention I'm with Demetri? I love Bella so much for telling him I loved him. It turns out, he loved me back! The world suddenly seemed like happier place, and it wasn't gravity holding me here anymore, it was him. He kept me happy, alive. He was everything a girl could want, he was that boy every girl sees in her dreams. And he was all mine. I sighed, smiling like an idiot just thinking about him. Soon I got myself to snap out of my trance, and realized I had to get the boys. Demetri and Felix were suddenly here, as if they knew what I was thinking. Demetri immedietly had an arm around my shoulders, and kissed my forehead.

"Get a room." Felix said, snorting.

"Get a Heidi." I said back, grinning.

"She's hunting..." He frowned. I liked Felix, he was so funny. Bella once compared him to Emmett Cullen. I ignored that.

"ALEC! GET DOWN HERE!" I shouted. I heard him and Bella murmuring things about how Alec would miss Bella more or Bella would miss Alec more and all that crap.

After the long run to Forks, we made our entrance to the scene of the battle.

"Impressive, I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude intact." I stated, looking only at Carlisle.

"We were lucky" He told me.

"I doubt that." He looked down.

"It seems we missed an entertaining fight." My brother noted, turning his face to me.

"Yes... It's not often we're rendered unnecessary." I replied. Edward looked up.

"If you arrived a half hour ago you would've fulfilled your purpose." He said. I glared at him.

"Pity." I sneered, then looked over to see one girl in the back, every bit of her screamed newborn. "You missed one." I declared, satisfied.

"We offered her asylum in exchange for her surrender." Carlisle assured.

"That wasn't yours to offer." Then I looked at the girl. "Why did you come?" Before she could answer, I shot her my power of pain. She fell back, shrieking in terrible pain. I smiled, filled with joy. "Who created you?" I questioned, shooting even more. She screamed higher, as if anyone would dare to stop me.

"You don't have to do that, she'll tell you anything you want to know" Esme told me. I glared.

"I know." I looked at Felix. "Felix. Take care of that. I'd like to go home." I ordered him. He began to walk towards her, looked her in the eyes, then stopped. "Felix." He just kept looking.

"You're pretty." He said to the newborn, like he was a crazed fan. What. The. Hell.


	23. Chapter 19

**Yes, everyone. I'm finally updating! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in over two months, I didn't mean for it to take this long, but now I'm back! There is a benefit for you about the long wait though, I'm a much better writer now, so the story will be better(: I hope all of you will continue reading the story, looking at the reviews made me extremely happy to see you haven't all forgotten and gave up on me. Here's chapter 19!**

Bree POV

"You're pretty." The buff man stared at me, his mouth gaping open in what looked like awe. I smiled uncomfortably, isn't he supposed to be killing me?

"Felix-" Jane was cut off by a handsome dark haired boy.

"Leave it alone, sister." Leave what alone? What was going _on?_

"Thanks..." I mumbled, shifting a strand of hair behind my ear. The hot blond stepped in front of Felix.

"How would you like to come back to the tower with us? I think Felix would love to have you stay with us." He winked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Um…" Edward began to speak, I sighed.

"Demetri, I think she should stay with us, to live a healthy diet." He snarled roughly, was I being fought over?

"If you wish, you may stay at the tower for one week to keep her…balanced." Demetri chuckled, Alec grinded his teeth together. The whole space was filled with tension, the little pixie started rushing the curly-haired blond away.

"I'll come." I spoke. The Volturi smiled.

"Perfect!" Demetri exclaimed, his eyes screamed _bad boy _and I had a dreadful feeling about the way he used 'perfect'"

Bella POV

I lied in Alec's bed, longing for his presence, longing for him to come home. I was exceedingly bored, there's nothing to do without Alec, or Jane, or Demetri, or Felix. Since I was so bored, I went downstairs. Going downstairs? Enormous mistake. In the doorway stood Alec, Demetri, and Felix. Then I looked behind them. The newborn, and Edward. Alec instantaneously rushed over to me and kissed me, enfolding me in his arms.

"Why is the newborn here?" I asked, paying no attention to Edward's existence.

"Felix has found a new love interest." Suddenly the room fell silent, except for one gasp.

"Felix?" Heidi stood at the foot of the stairs, her face dropping in complete and utter sadness.

"Heidi, I'm so sorry, but, when I saw Bree, everything just… disappeared." He explained in a soft whisper.

"Including me?" Heidi sobbed, her eyes yearning for tears that would never come.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were his girlfriend I wouldn't have-" Bree began, almost begging.

"_It doesn't matter_. It's already been done. You can't change the past. Fuck you, and fuck him. Bye." She stormed off to her room. We were all still; no one took a single breath. It was almost 8 minutes when someone finally spoke.

"Bro, you screwed up." Demetri laughed.

"_Get out._" Felix growled at him. Demetri opened his mouth, and then ran to his room. Bree looked up at Felix; he kissed her passionately, then they were up to Felix's, and I guess Bree's room. All that was left was Alec, Edward, and I.

"Bella." Edward greeted.

"Edward." I answered.

"You and Alec are very happy, I see." He noted.

"Still no girlfriend, I see." I grinned with a sinister look.

"Wrong." Strawberry blond curls suddenly emerged next to Edward. She lifted the left corner of her mouth into a smirk directly at me.


	24. Chapter 20

Tanya Denali was Edward's ex-girlfriend from the 1900s. He said he'd never shown any affection to her, if so, then what was this? Alec and I stood in absolute shock, what was there to say?

"Hello, Bella. Remember me?" Tanya twisted a curl in her fingers, her other hand entwined with Edward's.

"Of course, Tanya." I answered robotically.

"Tanya and I have been dating for a month and two days." Edward smiled slightly, obviously feeling awkward, as was I.

"Oh… Good for… you." I forced a small smile on my face, Tanya grinned and raised her eyebrows.

"Something wrong, Bella?" She asked, not hiding that she didn't care.

"No, nothing. Alec, let's go upstairs." I felt as if I was in a different world, all alone, lost, a million miles away. For I couldn't move on my own, I couldn't rip my eyes away from the scene in front of me, I was alone. Who hasn't turned on me in the past year? Edward left me. I was alone. I was with Alec. He left for Macy. I was alone. We got back together. Nevertheless, I still feel alone. Was the darkness impossible to escape? Would I ever feel whole again? Could anyone – anything – ever fill the empty hole that was consuming my being ever so slowly? Was help ever going to come, when would the end come? Would I face it alone? That moment, the terrifying realization hit me; I never stopped loving Edward Mason Cullen.

Darkness devoured me entirely.

"Bella?"

"Isabella?"

"Bella? Bella! Are you okay?"

"Are you dead?"

"Is she alive?"

"Bella, if you can hear us, don't say anything!"

The dark was horrifying. It was a new dimension. Even so, it screamed "I belong here" That petrified me.

"Hello?" I croaked, speaking was even hard. Was there any point to it?

No answer.

"Hello?"

I was alone, as usual.

"Bella." The voice that spoke was gorgeous, like velvet, I felt a strange craving to hear it, for the beautiful instant of bliss to last, to last forever. Luck was with me, the sound continued.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. Tanya and I… it's not real. I still love you, Isabella Marie Swan, no one else. I love the way you speak, the way you laugh, the way you blush, the way you walk, how you're so clumsy even as a vampire. I love you Bella, and I know you feel the same way about me. "

Oh my gosh. Edward… Alec… Edward…

"Oh Edward, You're right, I do Edward, I do. Oh but I could never, Alec, Edward, Alec! Oh Edward, help me, Edward. I miss you, I love you. I love your name, I love your everything, I've been holding everything back, I'm letting your name free of all the cold brick walls I've built so strong over the years, Edward please help me, what do I do? Alec… How could I? Oh Edward, Edward, Edward…" I was going into hysterics, but what else could I do? I was so scared. Alec I love you, Edward I love you. I want you both. I am the most selfish person alive. What could this possibly result in? Nothing more than a gigantic problem, that could end in someone's tragic death.

"Hush, love, hush." I melted into his arms.


	25. Sorry!

**I am sooooooooo sorry for rushing it so much! I just feel so bad for not updating a feel I need to get it all in to make up for it, then when I know what I want to do next with the story the rushing will end. The last chapter was probably the end of rushing, I needed to start off the love problems. So sorry. Please continue reading, but thank you for the advice **

**-Amanda**


	26. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Okay, so I know in the last note I said I was going somewhere with the story, but then I thought for a while, and realized I honestly don't know where this is going. So the last two chapters are up next, and they'll be long. After, I decided I would do MUCH better at a Jane/Demetri story, so that's what I'm going to do. Thank all of you so much for the help, the support, the compliments, everything. You're the reason I got so into writing, the reason I continue to write. Thank you, I hope you like my next stories! **

**-Amanda**

**PS. The other stories such as "Your Ghost" and "Mine" will be taken down, for they aren't good, at all. This story will always be up though, so whenever you want to look back, go right ahead. Bye! :)**


	27. Chapter 21

"Hello?" I croaked. Even speaking was hard.

"Jane, you're awake!" Oh my, Edward… it was a dream. Thank goodness. What was I thinking? I would never do that to Alec. I smiled and sighed. Alec, I love Alec. Gratefully, I trusted myself.

"Yes, Alec. I awake." He hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Bella, I thought you were dead! I was so worried!" Alec explained quickly, his grip getting tighter, making me feel safe, making me feel perfect, naturally perfect in his arms. He leaned in, his lips so close to mine –

"Bella! Bella are you okay? What happened?" A high pitched voice asked impatiently.

"Jane, I'm fine. I was just shocked." I clarified, making it clear I was not ready for an interruption.

"Thank you, Jane, for your sympathy but we'll be going to my room now. Bye." Alec picked me up bridal style and carried me to our room.

"Sorry about Jane…" Alec began unnecessarily, we had no time for an apology, I wanted more than that.

"Nothing to stress over, I really don't care, she was only worried." I smiled and leaned forward on the bed so I was staring into his beautiful scarlet eyes.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." He gave a daring grin.

"Nothing." Clothes went flying.

Tanya POV

She fainted. What a little bitch. It's too bad for her that I won Edward and she didn't. That I'm the one in bed with Edward and she's not. That Edward's arms are around _me_ and not _her._ Her loss, my win. Not my problem. I just loved the feeling that I won, after all they went through, _I won._ It seemed so impossible before now, and she didn't expect a thing. She just taught her to believe that nothing happened between Edward and I back in Alaska. Oh, things happened alright. Edward and I were oh so in love. Emmett made more fun of our sexual relationship then he did with Bella and Edward. I loved seeing everyone crowding Bella to see if she was okay, everyone except me – get this – and Edward! Not even _my Edward _cared to help her. He wanted _me_ and only _me. _The thought made me almost swoon. I loved knowing that Bella most definitely still had feelings for him, and that her and Alec might have some struggles. I grinned thinking of how much trouble she was in for, and then my dream was crushed. Moaning came from the room next door. Was she joking? She still loves Edward! She has to! If she didn't love Edward, then what could I rub in her ugly face? She sounds like she's horrible at sex. Can she moan _any _quieter? At least give Alec pleasure, I mean _come on_. Why the fuck am I thinking about this? Gosh, I never realized how dirty-minded I was… I giggled. Two can play at that game, Isabella. I snickered.

"Something you'd like to share?" Edward asked, smiling hugely. I stared into his liquid topaz eyes, lifted his shirt up, staring the whole time.

"Listen." I ordered, a maniacal look spreading across my features. He understood. He raised his eyebrows once and grinned. Suddenly he was in fast motion. His lips consumed mine, shaping our lips perfectly, soon our moths opened and our tongues touched. His hands searched my back and found the lace at the bottom of my shirt, only to reveal the lacy hot pink bra under it. I had a feeling this was going to be an exciting night. Screw Bella.

Alec POV

I love her. I love Isabella Marie Swan with all of my non-beating heart. Outside the birds Of Volterra sang their sweet morning melody, a song of two lovers who, no matter what, will always be together for all of eternity, nothing able to separate them, not the strongest hurricane, not the strongest bolt of lightning. No one, no-thing could stop them from making the world their own. As my beautiful Bella lay in my arms, I cannot help but wonder where I would be without her. For reasons unknown, Bella could still sleep if she wanted to. She would not get tired, but if she wanted to sleep she could. I adored that, her face when she was in a peaceful rest was the most amazing sight I'd ever witnessed in my entire life, and I would never miss a second of it. I'll always be so blissful to know that she's all mine, and that I'll have her forever.

"Good morning, my love." Bella kissed me softly, but stayed on my chest, enjoying the wonderful moment.

" Morning, beautiful." Silence settled in, we were both fine with cuddling.

Bree POV

Felix and I were going so brilliantly, it was amazing. I had never felt love for someone as much as I do for Felix. Yes, I understand. It's only been a few days, but I love everything about him. To think it all started out as a mission for my death. I loved his eyes, his smile, his hair, his muscles, his humor, his personality, need I say more? Everything was going perfectly, I couldn't be happier. As my fingers entwined in his hair and his lips crushed mine, I knew I was saying this all in complete certainty.

Bella POV

After so many magnificent moments of endless cuddling, I needed to him to know something. Something I needed to get off my chest, something that would change everything permanently.

"Hey, Alec?" I began, preparing myself.

"Yes, darling?" He smiled directly at me, locking his gaze with mine.

"I love you."


	28. Chapter 22: Happily Ever After

October 11, 2011 8:03am

_Dear Diary,_

_It's me, Bella. I haven't written in a while, but it felt right to write today. It's been exactly a year since the day Alec and I met. Four weeks after the day Edward left last year. Oh, it's been so complicated. But hey, who said a teenage human girl getting involved with the world of vampires would be easy? _

_Forks High school, the most boring place in the world. Then came Edward Cullen, a gorgeous 17 year old vampire who I was destined to fall in love with. Oh how we adored each other more than possible. _

_Jacob Black, a 16 year old werewolf, my best friend who comforted me through my roughest times. The amazing boy who I missed so much._

_Alec Volturi, my love, my life. I don't know what I would do without him, the boy who made me believe in love at first sight. From falling for Edward, to Alec, to Demetri, to Alec, to losing Alec, to falling for Edward, to getting Alec back. I wasn't the only one, Alec fell for someone else at eon point as well. I was hunted down by Victoria, Alec fought to her death and his injury, all for me. He turned me into a vampire, when no one else would. He introduced me to my true best friends; Jane, Heidi, Demetri, and Felix. Alec's created the best moments of my life, and I hope I've done the same for him. Alec and I have been together for a year, our lives have been nothing but crazy, with a touch of crazy love. Edward found love with Tanya, they're just as happy. Felix and Bree are getting along with their relationship amazingly. Heidi found love with a nomad vampire named Conner, and we're all very happy for them. Demetri and Jane are adorable, and might I say, a very sexy couple. Jane has grew up much more – she keeps her hair down instead of buns, and wears more than black! – and she's been getting a little dirty ;) Well, in summary, everything has been wonderful, and it seems like it should stay that way. Now I have to go, we're going back to Forks to start off senior year, since we promised my dad I'd be back after summer. We're already late. I've missed my dad; I can't wait to see him. This should be a fun year. :)_

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Marie Volturi _

**Well, that's the end! I hope you liked the whole story and will read my next story, "Here I go again" A Jane/Demetri story. Thanks for reading, reviews are great!**

**-Amanda(:**


End file.
